Trash In My System: A Komafred Fanfic
by freddybenson2014
Summary: Freddy Benson hasn't been in love since Sam Puckett left him late freshman year. Freddy begins to lose hope until one day a lanky, white-haired stranger catches his eye. Could this be true love?
1. Chapter 1

Freddy gripped his Pearphone tightly as he sauntered through the crowded streets of Jaseattle. The city was trashy and unappealing, just like Sam, the girl who had left him broken-hearted in 9th grade. Freddy realized that it had been almost ten years since then, but he was still bitter. He hadn't loved anybody since. She had ended their relationship in the worst way possible—"It's over, Fredward. We're clear."

Although he had gotten straight As in most of his classes, he always had an F in chemistry...today that would change. His Techfoot™ shoes splashed in the puddles that occupied the cracked concrete sidewalks. The meager weeds that sprouted from the small openings in the path invoked a melancholic feeling within him, perhaps they reminded him of himself. And it was true; he had become nothing more than a struggling seedling in recent years. He always had the feeling that he didn't quite belong, that he was attempting to make room for himself in a world already set in stone. Freddy shook his head, redirecting his thoughts to the present.

His eyes darted across the street from one address to the next. While he kept searching for the correct residence, he happened to notice a young man, approximately 5'11" with lush, snowy hair that rested untidily on his shoulders. For a quick moment their gazes met. The stranger's eyes were cloudy gray, like the sky on a dreary summer morning.

Freddy couldn't help but notice how nicely the man's suit fit him as he watched him stroll into a nearby apartment building. Something powerful overcame Freddy Benson in that moment, and he made the abrupt decision to follow the stranger. He shouldered his way past pedestrians, careful not to lose sight of the attractive man. He had to find out who he was...and if he was single.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy pushed through a rotating door and entered the upscale complex. Magnificently decorated walls complemented the building's sleek marble floors. Suddenly, he realized how strange he was acting; he was following somebody he didn't even know! Freddy started to make his way back towards the exit…but he had come so far. He couldn't fight his feelings any longer. He bolted through the lobby, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

People were watching him with perplexed expressions, but it didn't matter. He had to run, not just after this strange man but also after the notion that love at first sight did exist. For a moment he felt the whimsy of a child, the same whimsy that entertained the thought that love was real...that maybe fairytale endings were possible. The longer he raced on the more he felt excitement and pure joy bubbling up inside of him. The well-dressed gentleman was almost out of sight.

Freddy wouldn't let this happen. He had to at least speak with this man. Step after step, heartbeat after heartbeat, he chased love down the hall with high hopes and a low spirit. He skidded to a sudden halt, out of breath.

He finally reached the elevator, and just when the doors were about to slide shut, a pale hand reached out and held the side. Freddy's chest heaved and he rested his hands on his knees, when he finally caught his breath he looked up warily. The beautiful stranger he had been searching for stood above him with a white-toothed grin stretching across his sculpted face, revealing perfect dimples.

The man chuckled as he spoke, "You must really like me, huh?" His voice was calming yet raspy, the perfect imperfection.

Freddy hesitated for a second, "W-what?" He spluttered, gazing at the creamy-haired stranger with wide eyes.

"Well...uh...you chased me all the way down the hallway…"

Freddy's face burned, "Oh, you...saw that?" His voice was constricted with embarrassment. He wished he could explain why he had been sprinting through the lobby with anything other than _'I just thought you were really hot'_.

He stood up carefully and felt a draft against his right arm. _Out of all the things that've gone wrong today, this better not be another..._ he groaned to himself. When he looked at his sleeve his suspicions were verified, it _had_ been a rip. Freddy sighed.

"Uhh…Uhm...I-if its not too much to ask–" Freddy stammered in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, only to be cut off.

"You'd like to borrow my jacket?" The man guessed, "I figured you'd ask eventually. I'm sure no one has noticed it yet, other than the two of us, so I wouldn't worry too much."

The strangers kind tone made Freddy much more comfortable, especially after having such an awkward evening.

"How about we go up to my apartment and I'll just get you a new shirt, I'm on my way anyway." He concluded with a smile as Freddy, nodding gratefully, joined him in the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

A ding was emitted from the ceiling as the elevator came to a slow halt at the top story of the building.

"Ah, here's my floor," the mysterious character said and he began to walk down the hall. Freddy hesitated, taking in the sudden turn of events. He stayed stiff in his place.

The handsome fellow continued to stride down the hall and gently turned his head. Their eyes met once more and it seemed to send an electric jolt up Freddy's spine.

"Are you coming?" The stranger questioned with a concerned expression.

Freddy blushed and moved forward to catch up. As they were strolling down the corridor, he noticed that there were few doors, one being in the far right corner. The man took out a key and unlocked it, holding the door for his guest.

Freddy stared in awe at what was in front of him. It was a large penthouse with one wall made entirely of glass, providing a beautiful view of the city. Two gray couches sat in the middle of the room, centered around a polished, wooden coffee table. It felt modern, yet inviting.

"T-This is—"

"—A mess. I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with work that lately I haven't even been able to perform simple tasks like eating and...sleeping…" The stranger interrupted with a somewhat distant tone as he kicked an empty tissue box across the floor. "...Hell, I'm not sure if I even gave you a proper introduction, my name is Nagito Komaeda. You can call me Ko, if you like. Again, I apologize for the belated greeting."

"Well, I'm Freddy. Freddy Benson. And actually, Ko, I was going to say it looks amazing. Try not to beat yourself up so much," Freddy grinned, "I mean, why do you care about my opinion anyway?" He added playfully. For the first time since they had met, Komaeda seemed a bit flustered.

Suddenly, a rapid yipping came from another room, breaking the silence. A cinnamon-brown Chihuahua waddled up to the boys, prompting Ko to quickly shut the door behind them. It wore a single bell on its diamond-studded collar that jingled when it moved. The Chihuahua looked up at Freddy and bared its tiny fangs.

"Hi, Danny DeVito!" Komaeda grinned, crouching down to pet the tiny demon. Danny peered around Komaeda and growled at Freddy, who looked down at the dog uncomfortably. The Chihuahua lunged at Freddy's hand, his tiny jaws clamping down on Freddy's big meaty claws. Freddy wailed in pain and ripped his fingers away from Danny's sharp teeth. Komaeda scooped up the pooch and looked at Freddy helplessly, his face flushed.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Ko apologized. "Bad, Danny DeVito, bad!" He shouted at the dog, which seemed to be unphased by his owner's discipline. "The Band-Aids are in the bathroom, help yourself while I put this little tyke in his crate." Ko rushed away, leaving Freddy staring blankly after him.

The bathroom, Freddy assumed, was down the hall. Careful not to get blood on the pure white carpet, he made his way towards his destination. He opened the door cautiously and was relieved to see he had entered the correct room. He swung the cabinet door open and reached for the Band-Aids, but his hand grasped something else. A...magazine? Would it be so wrong for him to snoop, just a little? He shut the door behind him and grabbed the booklet with his good hand. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the cover.


	4. Chapter 4

Junjo Romantica? The yaoi manga? Freddy felt his face go red yet again. He thought he was the only one that read it! Komaeda knocked on the door, making Freddy jump. "Everything alright in there?" He inquired.

"Y-yeah!" Freddy answered hastily, shoving the manga back and quickly putting a Band-Aid over his fresh wound. He opened the door swiftly, grinning like an idiot.

"Listen, Freddy, I'm really sorry about my dog. I thought, maybe, to make it up to you I could...treat you to dinner? I have a roast in the slow cooker right now." He said apologetically.

"That would be...great!" Freddy answered. After seeing the yaoi in the bathroom he couldn't help but question if Komaeda's intentions were just friendly or romantic, but he sort of liked where things could be headed.

After only a few minutes of waiting Komaeda had set the table and served the rump roast and sauerkraut. "Thank you so much," Freddy gushed, "This looks amazing!" The meal was elegantly displayed in front of Freddy. The juicy meat sat atop the sauerkraut, with mashed potatoes surrounding it. Basil topped the dish off.

Freddy cut himself a piece of the meat and shoveled it into his mouth. A savory taste entered Freddy's mouth...so this was the Flavortown Guy Fieri talked about.

"Holy shit." Freddy mumbled with his cheeks stuffed. He sheepishly covered his mouth with a napkin. Komaeda chuckled.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," Freddy laughed, "this is probably one of the greatest things I've ever eaten."

Komaeda blushed and looked to the floor, "I guess you just get really good at cooking when you've had to cook for yourself almost your entire life."

"I'm sorry…" Freddy put down his knife and fork.

"Ah, don't worry, Freddy. I'm used to it," Komaeda said in a serious tone as a solemn expression washed over his face, "You know, from the moment I held the door for you in the elevator to this moment that we're living right now, Freddy Benson, there's one thing I've noticed about you; you're one of the most genuine people I've ever met. I mean, I haven't met many people in my life, but there's just something about you and your aura that makes me feel like I can trust you…like I can tell you anything without judgment."

Freddy gulped in apprehension.

"I think you deserve to know something personal about me. There's something that people tend to observe about me and everything that has happened to me throughout my life," Komaeda paused, "My entire life is broken up into extreme cycles of good and bad luck. I can't experience actual happiness for too long before a freak accident happens to me or someone or something around me and causes a permanent scar in the life of another. I even need to take a toll for the small victories in my life– I get an A on a test, I break my arm the next day. I win $100 dollars in the lottery, my house catches on fire soon after. The greater the luck, the greater the misfortune. I'm forced to live my life in solitude in fear that I'll hurt the people I love from my curse. I'm a grenade, Augustus." Komaeda winced.

"It's important for you to hear this Freddy. After meeting a person as perfect as you I wouldn't be surprised if I died tomorrow."

Freddy was overwhelmed by a sudden passion, "Well fuck it, I still want to love you!" He said and slammed his knife into the table, "How am I supposed to pretend I never want to see you again? I'm in love with you, sucks to your luck!" Komaeda flushed, speechless as Freddy continued, "I know you want to be with me so...why not? I'll die for you if I need to." Freddy said emoly. Him and Komaeda were both on the verge of tears.

"Freddy, I–" Ko began, only to cut himself off, "No...I need you. Let's go for it." He stood up slowly and walked away, down the hall, with a new air of confidence. Freddy followed.

The bedroom was as beautiful as Freddy expected, a queen bed with pure white sheets and walls lined with art. Komaeda began to slowly unbutton his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a lean figure. He turned to Freddy, who smiled and wrapped his arms around Ko's slight body. His ghostly white fingers brushed Freddy's thigh as he leaned against him and pushed him onto the bed. Freddy ran his hand through Ko's milky-white hair and kissed him softly. "Freddy...are you sure you want to...do this?" Ko whispered passionately into Freddy's ear. He paused for a heartbeat.

"Yes. Yes I am."


	5. Chapter 5

Freddy woke up in nothing but Komaeda's Free! Iwatobi Swim Club boxers. He looked over to find that Ko was still asleep. Komaeda was happy here. He was happy with his life and he had been generous enough to share some of his satisfaction that night. Freddy smiled to himself. Maybe he could move on from Sam. Maybe he could sprout through the cracks in the sidewalk of life. Fuck it, he could be a tree. He was in love and it was real and it had changed him. But deep in the back of his mind he knew what he had to do, and that hurt. He slipped out of bed silently and picked up his clothes from the floor, changing as quickly as he could. He glanced back one last time at Komaeda and whispered, "I love you, Nagito Komaeda. I love you and I have to let you go."

He rushed out the door and into the empty corridor. He sighed as he pressed the elevator button. Down. Down again. There was no going back this time. The door slid open and Freddy stepped inside, suppressing a wave of emotions. It seemed so wrong to be here without Komaeda. This wasn't right, but the doors were closing and it was too late. Suddenly, he heard footsteps racing down the hall. It couldn't be...it wasn't...no. Because fairytale endings weren't real and he wasn't a kid anymore...but a small part of Freddy's mind still believed in magic. It always had.

A pale hand slammed against the side of the elevator, stopping the doors.

"You must really like me, huh?" Komaeda breathed. Freddy smiled as tears filled his eyes.

3


End file.
